Bloody Bodies and Love
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: The Kira case is progressing smoothly for the World’s Greatest Detective… until a certain copycat decides to whisk him away with the intention of making L his own. How will L escape the clutches of Beyond Birthday? And will he really want to..?
1. L Kidnapped!

**Chapter One**** – L Kidnapped!**

_By Andyouthinkimcrazy [here] ShoushiMitsukai [deviantART] and hitagashi [dA and MediaMiner]_

Welcome to Hell… we mean, our story! Have fun!

Fear our RPz peoplz!

---

Nimble fingers quickly tapped at the small lettered keys placed before him, their sound the only thing echoing about the room, save for the low hum of the machine's fan and his own nearly silent breathing. He typed endlessly drawing up more and more notes on the Kira case and connecting the dots in his mind to form a single picture, a single suspect: Light Yagami.

Satisfied with his conclusion, for now, L saved the file and stared blankly at the screen as he formulated a way to catch his suspect; one thin hand was placed on the faded fabric of his blue jeans while the thumb of his other hand came up to play with his lip, pushing it to one side and sometimes sliding his thumb into the moist cavern to nibble on it with his teeth. Ideas were forming in his mind, but the blank look on his face gave hint to nothing; to anyone who happened to be watching (which could only be Watari, he knew) he simply looked as if he were a statue: unblinking, unmoving, and breathing so lightly he didn't appear to be at all.

Red eyes looked into the room in interest. After disabling Watari, Beyond had taken to watching his elusive prize. The blank-faced and emotionless man was right where Beyond wanted him, weak and vulnerable. After ascertaining the whereabouts of the original through the number of the camera fixated on him and the guide, Beyond quickly made his way to L's room. He slipped into the room and hid in the shadows a moment before clearing his throat.

"Hello, Lawli-pop," he drawled the words out slowly but clearly.

L's body quickly froze, though it was an unnoticeable change; that voice was not only sudden and unexpected, but entirely impossible for him to be hearing. If he were a believer in the paranormal, then perhaps he'd assume he was being haunted. If he weren't such an insomniac he might believe he had fallen asleep, though his mind was much too sharp for that to be so. Was this, then, some kind of prank..? But who else had that voice..? And, furthermore, how did he discover his carefully hidden name..?

Drawing his thumb from his lip, L tilted his head so he could look over his shoulder; the light in the room was scarce but L could see him, his copycat, slouched in the darkness facing him. The computer's unnatural glow glinted off his ruby eyes giving him a much more sinister look than was normally possible, but L wasn't frightened; only curious over this unexpected situation, "Beyond... what are you doing here?" he asked calmly, though he was acutely aware of the danger he was in; slowly his hand made its way to his pocket where his cell phone was kept, Watari would come to the rescue, as long as Beyond didn't see his slow and careful actions.

Beyond took that instant to pounce. He jumped on L and seized the phone out of his pocket. He then kicked the laptop off the bed and pinned the original to the floor. He looked at the phone and threw it across the room at the wall. "Tsk, tsk, Lawli-pop, we shouldn't do that now should we?" He made sure to press his nose close to L's. "So, did you miss me?" His twisted smile stretched across his face and the blood and jam he hadn't washed off seemed to ripple with the movement.

L barely let out a yelp at the impact, but as Beyond's weight settled on him and pinned him harshly in place he let out a small groan stifled by closed lips. He didn't know the exact moment he closed his eyes, but at the sound of his phone smashing against the wall they snapped open again; wide black eyes met the hovering orbs of his copy, and L knew he was in serious trouble... not that he was about to give up.

"I must say that I didn't miss you at all. Though, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going after the man that I believed to be your killer... until moments ago." L responded, trying to keep his former heir distracted while he thought up a plan of escape, "I'm curious to know why you're alive when reports state otherwise."

Beyond chuckled and breathed in L's scent. "Really now? That makes me smile, Lawli-pop! And as to how I lived," he started picking his words carefully, "let's say the warden was hung up." His chuckle was bone-chilling and he stretched out L's limbs while pressing against him. He smiled, knowing he was in control.

"Hmm..." L hummed to drown out the uncomfortable sound that wanted to escape him from the position he was in and the sound of B's mirth, though it didn't hide the little bit of a tremble that went through his body along with the feel of warm breath hitting his skin, "Don't call me that, Beyond." The order was an attempt to gain back some of the power he'd lost with this situation, but L wasn't about to give him a chance to decide otherwise.

With all the power he could muster in this situation, L drove his head forward and collided skulls with his copy hoping to throw him off balance; this was tested when L moved again, throwing his body weight as much as he could into Beyond's, trying to at least get an arm or a leg free.

Beyond laid flush against L with all his weight easily pinning L down. "Mmm... I like calling you Lawli-pop though," he whined out. He pouted cutely, staring into the raven's eyes. His bottom lip stuck out and slightly touched L's chin. As he lay against L, L's shirt rose up a bit. He blinked and looked sad then the smirk came back to his face. Beyond pressed his knees against L's with a lot of pressure.

"Lawli-pop, I think you should stop worrying about Kira... or was it Yagami Raito-kun? Either way... shouldn't you worry about the people I've killed?"

L grit his teeth against the painful weight on his knees, but he didn't utter a sound...

Until, that is, he opened his mouth to answer and let out a pathetic groan that he once again tried to hide as an intentional noise, "Hmph, Kira has killed hundreds more than you have Beyond; I've got to deal with him first before I move onto you once more." He took a breath that was just a little deeper than it would have been, had pain remained out of the mixture, before he continued, "My world doesn't revolve around you, as you might hope, so you'll just have to wait."

L quickly began to come up with a new plan, the pain pushed out of the way for now as he worked; if he could get an arm free he could reach under the bed where he kept a small knife hidden, just in case, perhaps he could trick Beyond into letting one arm go. Then again, if he brought out a weapon and Beyond got a hold of it... the situation would then escalate into something far more dangerous given B's bloodlust and fondness for sharp knives... he shouldn't reach for the object unless he was certain B wouldn't get a hold of it.

Beyond stared at him in absolute anger, "MOVE ONTO ME?!?!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CENTER IT ALL AROUND ME!!!!! YOUR SHADOW! YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SWITCH ON AND OFF OF ME?!?!?!?!?!" He shrieked at L and head butted the raven's nose. He then yanked L's arms above him sharply. "YOU'RE MINE!!! MINE! MINE! MINE! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Beyond head butted L's nose again in anger while digging his knees into L's further.

This time, L couldn't hold back the yelp of pain; the first hit only dazed him but the second caused him to see stars and he could feel blood trickling down his cheeks towards the floor. He groaned softly and finally let go of his restraint he squirmed beneath the other man in an attempt to free himself, "Release me at once!" he hissed, trying to ignore the pain that talking now caused him, "I belong to no one, least of all _you_ Beyond!"

Beyond stopped digging into the skin abruptly as tears welled in his eyes. "No... No no no no no no NO!!!! You do!!! That's how it's supposed to be!!!!! You're supposed to focus everything on me! You're supposed to belong to me!!!!!!" He stopped kneeling on L's knees and straddled him, locking L's legs with his own wrapped around the raven's.

In the brief moments that his legs were free L tried to kick, though it was little more than a bit of a struggle, B had him pinned easily enough; he couldn't help the anger that was building in him: he was _losing_ and how he _hated_ to lose! "B!" he tried in a forceful voice to grab the killer's attention and hopefully drag him out of this sudden childish tantrum of his, "Stop this foolishness and let me up; maybe then we can talk about this like adults."

Beyond grinned happily, "Really? Okay!" B started to get up then quickly reapplied his weight. His face grew serious and he sighed. "Sorry, Lawli-pop, but you'll run away like Little Red Riding Hood and we can't have that, can we?"

L grumbled and shut his eyes to block out the image of Beyond hovering above him like a twisted mirror, "Little Red Riding Hood? I don't believe she and I are anything alike... ..."

Think, think! He had to come up with an idea instead of talking so much with this killer... asking nicely had failed (understandably, as it had only a 5% chance of working) so he needed something new... maybe if he could figure out what it was that B planned to do with him. Was he to die..? That seemed the most logical; but, then, he wasn't the same as B's other victims, "What do you want, Beyond? Why did you _really_ come here..?"

Beyond pulled a small cloth out of his pocket. "Not time to know yet, my pretty raven! Your detective friends are going to be here soon, right?" Beyond pressed the cloth to L's mouth harshly yet firmly. "Sorry, Lawli-pop, chloroform is the only solution!" The smile split his face open. He made sure to press it closer as he said, "I will make you only mine, L Lawliet."

L held his breath abruptly in a futile attempt to keep the fumes from entering his system; he struggled beneath the younger man as long as possible before he had to take in a large gasp of air and chloroform. It was rather pointless, he knew, but for the few seconds it took for the drug to start working L continued to struggle.

The movements became weak and his eyes quickly slid shut as the drug took full effect, sending the World's Greatest Detective under its spell.

Beyond chuckled and threw the detective over his shoulder when he stood. He shrugged in discomfort then hurried down the stairs when he saw the numbers on the elevator light up at the arrival of detectives. He hurried down and out, into an alley and down into the sewers. As he made his way, the rats scurried out of his way in fright. He found another ladder down and slid down it quickly. When he entered his room in his underground home, he threw L onto the bed. The old hospital bed still had restraint and so L was tied down with those. He left and went down the numerous hallways to the kitchen.


	2. Sweet

**Chapter Two - Sweet**

_By Andyouthinkimcrazy [here] ShoushiMitsukai [deviantART] and hitagashi [dA and MediaMiner]_

Woot! Welcome back for chapter two! Now it's time for some fun, yes? Enjoy!

---

It was some time later when L finally opened his eyes; he let out a small groan at first, his head was spinning and his nose still ached, but he quickly bit off any other sound as he took on his surroundings, his memory kicking into gear.

Beyond...

It appeared he'd been kidnapped, and that was further proven by the bed he was secured to. His arms, his legs, his stomach; the only part of him that hadn't been tied to the bed was his head, and there wasn't much he could do with that amount of freedom.

Beyond was bored. Simple as that. It had been five hours since he had kidnapped L and he was bored. He went back to the room with a piece of cake in hand. He kicked open the door and smiled. "Honey! I'm home!!!!!" He plopped down in a chair by L's bed. He smiled at the detective evilly and laughed.

L cast him a flat look which hinted just slightly at his annoyance, "I'm not your 'honey', Beyond." he drawled as he shifted on the bed in an attempt to get a little more comfortable, "Will you tell me why you've come for me now..?" he asked as he eyed the cake in Beyond's grasp... he had an idea what that cake was for, and he knew he wouldn't be putting up with that at all.

Beyond chuckled and held the fork with cake on it to L's lips. "Eat and I'll tell you... again." His smile never wavered as he held it in front of L's mouth under the raven's nose.

The cake smelled good and rather fresh; L had to wonder how far in advance B had been planning this kidnapping... and it seemed that the only way he'd get any answers would be to take the sweet confection into his mouth as Beyond fed it to him. But that would only be a further addition to his loss thus far.

Turning his head away from B and the fork, L lowered his voice to show his anger, "Why should I eat what you give to me? I don't even know what, if anything, you've done to that slice."

Beyond sighed and ate the piece of cake, sticking out his tongue at the chocolate in it. Nonetheless, he swallowed and then gagged. "Ew. Ew, gross! How can you eat this? Ugh!" he stared at the confection in disgust. "See? I didn't do anything! It killed me to even grab this thing earlier." He put a piece in front of L's mouth again. "Eat it and I'll answer... 'kay?"

L let out a little bit of a sigh before he turned back and took the forkful of cake into his mouth; he was rather certain (about 95%) that Beyond wouldn't poison himself, so it must be ok... as long as he didn't eat too much. With the bit of cake in his mouth, he drew back to reply, "Now, the answer..?" he prompted.

Beyond put another piece to L's mouth. "Eat the whole thing, silly! You can't ask me if you're going to pass out while I tell you." He smiled and leaned forward. "Unless you want me to feed it to you mouth to mouth, ne?"

L turned away from him quickly, uncomfortable with Beyond's closeness and his suggestion; didn't he know what he was saying? He wasn't that out of touch with his mind. Surely if L could pick up implications with his low social skills then Beyond could as well...

Then perhaps... Beyond had said that on purpose... fully aware..?

Beyond chuckled and pushed the cake forward again, "Come on, eat up!" He realized that L was uncomfortable and that made him snicker; it was fun to test the boundaries, especially with something he was better at than L. He knew what he had implied, and he had wanted just that reaction.

L turned back just slightly to look at the cake; it all came down to one thing: percentages. The chance that Beyond would actually do something of that nature seemed rather low, maybe 22%. Beyond wasn't a sexually motivated criminal, though his obsession did make it possible for him to take it to that level... it was more or less a technique meant to unnerve him.

Then, of course, his desire to know Beyond's motive was around 83%, that far outweighed his suspicions of Beyond's actions so far... and he wouldn't know what Beyond truly wanted from him unless he gave in and ate the cake.

With a little bit of a sigh, L opened his mouth and took in the next mouthful.

Beyond happily fed the detective until the cake was gone, he then stood and left for the kitchen; once there, B unceremoniously dumped the paper plate into the trash. He hurried back and sat down right beside L in his chair. "Ask away, Lawli-pop!"

L stared at him for a moment before sighing, "How did you find out where I was, how did you know that Light Yagami was my Kira suspect, and why did you kidnap me?" he listed off all at once.

Beyond put a finger to his chin and looked up in thought. When he explained, he listed it off his fingers, "I'll start at the end. Or middle. Middle." He looked at L in sincerity, "I can't see his numbers. Yagami-kun is with you a lot. And I can't see his numbers." He shook his head and continued, "I am your shadow remember? I know where you are and what you're doing no matter where you go or what you do. As for why, I want to make you mine and mine alone before your time runs out. I can see it you know. Every minute you spend with Yagami-kun, your life goes away a bit." He stretched his arms up with a wry grin, "Anything else, Lawli-pop?"

Some questions were answered, but only new ones arrived to fill their place. What was this about Light's numbers? How did that prove he was L's Kira suspect? Did that mean he was right to suspect Light? And... why was he even considering what Beyond said to be the truth..?

How long had B stalked him like this? And why hadn't he detected this beforehand? What did Beyond really mean when he said 'I want to make you mine... before your time runs out'? Did he think he could see death..?

He settled on the question that seemed to have the vaguest answer out of the lot, "To what extent do you want me to be 'yours'?"

Beyond looked at L cutely before staring at a point above the raven's head, "November fifth... 2004... that's when your numbers run out... or later... they might extend...."

Frustrated, L struggled against his restraints in an attempt to free himself from the bed, "That is not what I asked of you, Beyond." he said firmly, mostly to hold in the mild spike of fear he felt due to that information. November 5th...

Was this some kind of death threat by Beyond? He would live for the specified amount of time and then he would be killed... unless he could convince Beyond he was worth keeping around. But that was stupid; even Beyond must realize he couldn't be kept around that long... he would find a way out of this before then.

Beyond continued to stare above his head, "It's no good. They aren't changing. Why won't they change Lawli-pop? Why are your numbers going away so fast? Is it Kira's fault? I think so. Maybe I can stop him. How? I know! I can kill him! But that can't happen until his numbers run out. Or I can kidnap him and lock him away? That may work but he has minions. Hmmmm...." B argued with himself about the numbers even as L struggled. When he finally turned his head, his eyes were glazed with tears.

"I don't want that. Not. At. All."

L sighed and halted his struggling, his head dropping back to the bed, "B... did you ever think that perhaps you taking me here in the first place might be contributing to my death?" L shrugged as much as he was able to in his restraints, "It seems to me that you can't really change things the way you're trying." Yes, another attempt to convince Beyond to let him go; use his own oddities against him and twist it until L would be free again, "Maybe you have to try something completely different."

B stood in anger. "No! You'll run away! I'm keeping you! He doesn't know your name! I know he doesn't! He can't! And even if he does, I won't let him!" He shook L's shoulders forcefully. "He can't have what isn't his! And..." He let out a feral cackle before continuing, "You're mine... All mine, no one else's." He ran a hand down the side of L's face while his other hand cupped the raven's chin softly. Beyond ran a thumb over L's lips slowly, reveling in the feel of the soft skin.

L shivered and tried to turn away. His lips pressed firmly together in an attempt to hide in his mouth; he had much more to say but the sudden sky rocking of that 22% to 39% and Beyond's closeness had frozen his words in his throat. He stared up at B with a frown on his face to convey the words he desperately wanted to spit in his copy's face.

Beyond pulled L's face to its former position and began to run his fingers over them again slowly. His other hand tangled itself in raven hair while marveling in how soft the two things were on this frozen and cold man. He leaned closer and smelled him again, sugary and sweet. He smirked again and nimbly jumped on top of the detective gracefully. He continued his ministrations to L's hair then suddenly crushed his lips to L's fiercely. His free hand traveled into the raven's hair to join the other and kneaded the scalp.

L yelped in surprise, his expression instantly changing to match; this time there was no way he could hide this sound as something intentional, he really hadn't expected Beyond to actually do this. He was starting to suspect it, sure, but it just didn't seem like something the Beyond he thought he knew would do... ... it seemed he really had underestimated the obsession B had for him.

Finally gathering his wit about him; L twisted beneath Beyond and jerked against the hold on his face. But when that failed to work L opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into B's lip.

Beyond smirked and pressed his lips on L's harder, grinding his hips against L's. He pulled his mouth away and let the blood drip onto L's mouth. "You shouldn't have done that. Now you went and got me all aroused. Well! I think you should help me with that, don't you? Since it is YOUR fault?" He moved his hips again for emphasis. His smile seemed to gain in its wickedness when he thought of something he deemed wonderful, "Actually... wait a moment. I have an idea." Beyond jumped off and went down the hall. He found his brand new knife that he wanted to try out. He went back to the room with a huge grin on his face. "I want to taste you. Your blood should be sweet too right?"

With Beyond's lips and body gone from his own L turned away to spit out the blood that had been left in his mouth; he tried to calm himself down, though the reality of the situation wouldn't leave him so easily. Would Beyond really... really..? It was becoming more and move obvious by the second that he could, and would. There was now very little chance that he could derail such a situation; all options seemed to lead to the same thing... no matter how absurd and twisted an idea he might have. 32% was the highest chance of success... but then again, he had been wrong about Beyond's... obsession with him, perhaps it could work?

All thoughts of his plan, however, were quickly lost as he caught sight of the knife glinting dangerously in Beyond's grasp. He grit his teeth and slid his emotionless mask into place before any fear could take him over. Beyond wouldn't kill him, of that he was rather sure if the tears over his 'death' were any indication; he would just have to endure it for now...

Beyond saw the mask slip into place. "See this, Lawli-pop? It's new! I just got it! Just for you!" He walked over and looked at L's body carefully. After some time, Beyond undid the straps holding his middle torso to the table. He tapped the knife against his lips and decided on a plan. He slid the knife underneath the white shirt L wore. With a single glide of the blade, the shirt was open and the skin exposed. Beyond looked at in curiosity before leaning down to lick it gently, "Mmm... even your skin is sweet." Beyond pulled his head away and then started to carve a straight line down L's chest slowly and somewhat deeply. It drew blood that got Beyond's attention with its sweet scent.

L squirmed uncomfortably and looked away as his skin was exposed, he didn't want to say he was terrified (because he wasn't) but the fear was mounting quickly. This was one thing he hadn't expected would ever happen to him and he hadn't prepared for it. Still, he continued to keep his face blank even at the feel of Beyond's tongue sliding over his skin, "G-Get--"

The detective broke off with a short cry when he felt the pain sharply digging a line down his chest; he squirmed in his restraints, but the movement did him little good and only seemed to press the knife deeper in some places. His teeth drove into his lip stifling further noises, though it was now apparent by his expression that he was in pain.

Beyond began to carve again, taking care to curve without touching the original line. When he was done with the curve, he began yet another line, delighted in the squirming L made. His smirk became bigger when he looked up and saw L biting his lip harshly. He chuckled then turned his attention back to his work. He made sure to finish quickly, making yet another curve. "Perfect. See? Beautiful."

Beyond leaned down and licked and lapped at the blood welling out of the wounds carefully. With the intention of stopping fleeing his mind, he began to suck at the skin, drawing out even more blood so as to claim L more.

L took in a deep breath to calm himself, but it was hard; he wasn't used to physical contact in any sense... with pain added and Beyond's obviously sexual interest it certainly left his mind spinning in different directions that were entirely unhelpful. How could he get out of this problem? He couldn't think; his deductive abilities were already reduced to 60% due to his position... and this... 'attention' he was receiving had lowered it even further.

Gasping in some air, L tried to speak; tried to reason, or insult, or bring B down... anything that might work, "B-Beyond... don't think that... doing this to me will make me yours in any way. You're being stupid. This will... only drive me away." casting his copy a heated glare, L hissed, "I'll hate you if you do this..."

Beyond pulled away quickly, he swore he was mistaken but... "Are you saying you don't hate me already?" He felt a smile come to his face and threw the knife across the room. He jumped onto the bed beside L and snuggled closer. He rested his face in the crook of L's neck happily, "I'm glad. It'll help with making you realize you're mine... like how I marked you will... FOREVER." Beyond yawned and stretched, pulling a hospital blanket over them both. "Night, Lawli-pop!" With that, Beyond fell asleep.

L protested and squirmed for a moment under Beyond's weight before relaxing; the knowledge that he had won for now satisfied him and he could use this. He had all night to plan a new course of action; that should more than make up for his decreased reasoning abilities... truly, right now he couldn't be thankful enough that he was an insomniac. Kicking his mind into gear, L spent the night plotting against his copy.


	3. I Don't Want

**Chapter Three – I Don't Want…**

_By Andyouthinkimcrazy [here] ShoushiMitsukai [deviantART] and hitagashi [dA and MediaMiner]_

Welcome back again to Bloody Bodies and Love! It's time for fu~un! I don't know about Hitagashi... but this was one of my favorite parts to work on in the RP... this and some fun in the future... :3 Anyhow, sorry for the bit of a wait this time... D: My computer died... . and I'm the one with the RP... . I should really save it somewhere else so this doesn't happen again...

Disclaimer: Last we checked we didn't own this… it would have yaoi and man secks if we did! No money from it. We no own you no sue.

---

Beyond woke up halfway on top of L. One leg was wrapped around the original and the raven's right arm was in a vise grip. He yawned and snuggled closer, not wanting to part from him, "Warm..." He muttered this and snuggled his face into L's arm happily. He remembered what had happened and smiled. L didn't hate him... yet; but he had also marked him as his. Forever. B sighed happily and inhaled the predecessor. He felt this would be a good chance to do this, with his plans for that night that is. He had a special room for that; one with a beautiful and soft bed with chains on the headboard. But he had to do it, L was being defiant.

L blinked out of his thoughts, stirred by Beyond's movements and that single muttered word; he really wished the night was much, much longer. Unfortunately he'd drifted off towards the end of his planning, it was much harder to stay awake when he was actually quite comfortable; the pain had faded, the blankets and B's body were warm... the sound of slow breathing was calming.

As nice as that rest had been, he'd wasted at least two hours of planning; but he could implicate what he had so far. If Beyond would let him sit up, the rest of his plan would quickly fall into place. L let out a soft sigh and looked down at the head of black hair snuggled against him, "Good morning, Beyond."

Beyond blinked up and smiled blearily. "Mornin'! Sleep well, Lawli-pop?" He extended his arms and wrapped them around L's other shoulder, snuggling closer. He wanted to do more but that would happen later. He leaned his face into L's neck and nuzzled into it, and then he kissed the raven's neck carefully.

"I suppose." L shut his eyes in an attempt to ignore the lips on his neck; he had to be pleasant, that was the plan. He had to go along with some of these advances and maybe a little affectionate in return. Those were things B seemed to want and would be happy with; if he did this right, he might even blind Beyond to any other tricks he might have up his sleeve... not that Beyond would fall into it by any means... but it was a vague hope he had.

Beyond kissed his raven's neck again, darting out his tongue to taste the sweet skin. He smiled at the taste and did it again, running his tongue along the pale skin slowly. His arms and leg wrapped a little tighter as he brought L's body closer to him. Just a little bit longer and he would do it; when it was time. First his Lawli-pop had to eat; not at that moment, though. B started extending the strokes of his tongue as arousal hit him again.

L tried to relax, but each movement of that tongue sent shivers though his body which caused his muscles to tighten beneath his skin; he wanted to fight, and it was taking all of his self-control not to simply bash his head against Beyond's... again. He took in a calming breath, turned his head, and drew up his shoulder in an attempt to finally block B's attack on his flesh, "I-I think that's enough... for now, Beyond." He opened his eyes slowly and bit his lip.

"We'll... do more later... maybe..." He didn't want to overact so he settled for keeping his face blank, save for the blush he knew was lightly staining his cheeks; hopefully this would be enough to stop Beyond from molesting him further.

Beyond stopped and blinked up at him. "Later? Am I imagining things again? No... I remember waking up... But then Lawli-pop would never say that would he? He might for two different reasons... Hmm... I know what those are right? Hmm... escape or emotion. 99% chance of escape." Beyond's face contorted into anger as he straddled the raven. He gripped L's shoulders hard while lowering his mouth to L's ear, "You will be obedient. You will be mine." With that, he trailed his tongue from L's ear to his lips. The copy kissed the raven harshly while unbuckling L's pants. When he pulled away quickly it was to strip the pants off the original quickly, "You WILL learn your place, L Lawliet." With a final tug, the pants and boxers were removed from L's body. Beyond ripped the sliced shirt from L's pale frame in anger, "Understand now?"

L trembled and blushed a little darker than before, but he refused to allow this to overtake him. If only he could remember the excuses he'd prepared for this very situation he'd be set, but all he could remember were pieces of his plan: words that would have little effect if they weren't all put together. He had to convince B this _did_ have something to do with emotion: fear, nervousness, some kind of schoolgirl crush, and maybe some hint of lust.

But all he could remember were the words 'I kind of like you' which would have no real effect currently; Beyond already figured he was lying… which he _was_ right to believe.

Damn it! If only he could remember the first few words of the points he wanted to make, then he'd probably remember the rest of them; but his body was exposed and it was making him much more nervous than it ought to. He couldn't stop thinking of what the next few seconds might bring to him: pain, humiliation, rape…

Slowly L submitted; he couldn't think fast enough like this, and Beyond might be inclined to get out the knife if he didn't say something soon, "I understand…" that was a good start, he decided; and he had to hope that winging it would get him to where he wanted to be, "and it's… true that that was mostly an attempt to escape… but can you say that you would try any different in my situation? If, say, Light Yagami had you tied to a bed and was licking at you… would you just sit there and take it because he wanted you to? It's not like I—maybe I…" here he paused, he didn't know if it would be a good idea to bring up any so-called feelings now; Beyond would surely call him on it…

So he decided to leave his sentence hanging; if B seemed to believe even a word of that, then maybe he'd have a chance to add more to his explanation.

Beyond tapped his chin slowly in thought; he hadn't expected L to admit he was trying to escape, that thought alone surprised him. But the idea of Light Yagami doing something to him was odd. So, he tried to picture it. When he did however, instead of himself, he saw L. His L. Being touched by that little brat. That in itself made B's face twist in rage. Then came the last sentence: his little raven had been making a good argument until he ceased speaking. He licked his lips at the thought of what might lie at the end of the sentence. "What was that?"

L studied B's reactions; the signs seemed good in his opinion... though he wasn't sure if saying he _liked_ B now would help... he could just be looking for something to rip apart his argument and rape him anyhow. Beyond was much too smart to be tricked so easily. He really shouldn't have even _begun_ to say something if he didn't have a backup... What was the matter with him?

"I mean that..." sighing, L closed his eyes in preparation for what was to come following this; he was certain that Beyond would only be angry with him again, "It's not like... I don't know if I'll ever change my mind about that or not, though..." L cracked his eyes open; there, that should help. Give him some hope without being too forward about it. Perfect.

Beyond tilted his head slightly while scratching his neck, "Oddly enough, Lawli-pop, I don't understand a thing you just said. Stammering sounds like gibberish to me you know. And..." His face split into a rage filled smile. He leaned over the raven again while slowly undoing his own pants, "It was the wrong answer. Made me VERY angry...." He put his face to L's chest and licked at a wound again, delving his tongue slightly into the thick cuts. He would salt them later, right now he wanted to have fun.

L's breath caught and he turned away; there was just no reasoning with B, was there..? Perhaps he was just too far gone into the depths of madness for anything to work; in that case, L had to separate himself from this torture. He closed his eyes and ignored the tongue and the looming thoughts of entry. He didn't want to see it, or think about it; maybe he could think about cake, or the Kira case, or maybe he could do some math equations...

Beyond slid off his pants while still licking the wounds on L's chest; he pulled the chains that were kept underneath the bed out and placed them at the foot of the bed. With a smirk, he looked up at L, "You know, you're special Lawli-pop! I don't do this with anyone else. Hmm... maybe we should use the other room." He tapped his chin and then grinned devilishly, "No. Here's good." Beyond reached in between L's legs and pushed them apart slowly.

Two times two would be four, and four times four would be sixteen, sixteen times sixteen would be two hundred and fifty six... ... and how would he catch Kira? By bringing him closer so he could watch and study his every move; going to university had been one way, but it wasn't enough anymore. He'd just have to--

L's eyes snapped open as his legs were moved; his heart began to pound furiously in his chest and he tried to fight and kick to close his legs again. Pleading was on the tip of his tongue but he halted it and squeezed his eyes shut again. Cake... cake..! He could use some shortcake right now... with strawberry sauce drizzled on top and some whipped cream; a nice cup of tea would be nice to have with that. And lots of sugar. Ten cubes, maybe more... and a few cookies; he felt like having oatmeal with raisins and chocolate...

Beyond shackled L's legs to the bed posts making the detective spread eagle. He looked at the area between him in mild appreciation then crawled over L. He rubbed himself against the raven before kneeling between L's legs, "Have you ever had sex, Lawli-pop? With a man?" Beyond pulled L's face to his, "I'm not going to mince this. It's going to hurt a lot." Beyond then dropped L's face and positioned himself, "You brought this on yourself, Lawli!" With a cackle he thrust into L harshly.

L gasped sharply and fought to close his legs, he tossed his head back against the bed and cried out as he squirmed beneath Beyond's body; it was pointless, however, the binding held him perfectly in place and the struggling was only tiring him out. He had to relax, ignore this pain, and just... just... just try and get though it in tact.

Beyond grunted at the tightness of L's passage before beginning to thrust hard and fast. He enjoyed the feel of the squirming L and even his relaxing; it was his face that angered B. Beyond pulled on L's hair roughly, "Enjoy it damn it! Why the hell won't you enjoy it and realize you're mine?! Do it!" With that he intensified his thrusts.

L twisted his head into the harsh tugging of his hair, but it didn't help any. It still hurt, but it was the pain he'd rather focus on. With his head stretched back against the bed L cried out again with the increased movement, "H-How can I enjoy it!?" he spat, though it hardly sound threatening when his voice stuttered and was warped by pain, "Get out! You're... only ripping me apart!"

Beyond kept it up thrusting in at different angles, unable to hear anything but the creaking bed. He had to do this. He had to show L the truth. He had to prove he was better. He had to prove L was his. So he drowned out all noise but the creaking of the bed. He was mildly aware of L's yelling and tensing body but again, he ignored it. He had to do this now.

L cried out again, this time it was from a mixture of feelings and sensations: pain was foremost, and then despair, and helplessness; but they weren't the worst. For a brief second, above all the horrible torture, he felt a spike of pleasure shivering up his spine until he arched and pressed his chest against the restraints. He trembled for a second in anticipation but the feeling didn't return; Beyond was moving around too much and it seemed to leave him in even more pain than before. All-in-all, L hated himself most of all for wanting that pleasure, even for a moment.

Beyond felt L arch. He knew he did. At a certain point when he had been wildly thrusting, he had hit the prostate. And then L had arched into him; pressed his body closer to feel it. He knew this had happened, so he tried to remember the position he had been in. It would make L more obedient if he was being pleased and not tortured. Pushing his hips down and thrusting up, he hit something spongy. He was pretty sure that was the prostate so he angled to hit it again.

L cried out again, the involuntary curve of his body into Beyond's thrust took place and his legs jolted against the chains in an attempt to draw those hips closer; his open lips moved wordlessly unsure if they wanted to beg for more or plead for the end. Finally his trembling mouth formed the only word he thought might help at all, "B-Beyond!"

Beyond watched the trembling lips form his name verbally and his breathing hitched. He thrust in a slower yet still rhythmic pattern. He wanted to hear that voice say his name again. He wanted to see those lips mouth words he could not say. His breath started coming out in short huffs as he exerted himself into the extreme closeness that he was trying to match. He felt the chains and bonds being jerked at so that L could pull B closer. As he buried himself inside of L, he tried to whisper kind words into the detective's pale ear. Slowly, he licked along the raven's throat while rubbing L's sides in a comforting manner.

L bit his lip to halt any further words, he knew they weren't helping at all; every thrust was now aimed at that same spot over and over and Beyond was touching him... trying to coax him into just giving in and enjoying it. But he wouldn't! He wouldn't! He'd _do_ something!

L squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth; he forced himself to think as hard as he could in both an effort to ignore what was happening and find a way to change the situation for the better. There had to be something, anything..! He heaved in a deep breath and snapped out the first thing he could think of that had even a remote chance of working, "I h-hate you, Beyond." he growled out around a gasp of air.

Beyond froze and squeezed his eyes shut, "I know. I know you do, Lawli-pop." He continued, determined to finish as he never stopped what he started. His movements continued to attempt to coax L into relaxing as tears streamed from his eyes. He hated his emotions at times, and now happened to be one of them. He buried his face in the bed sheets beside L's head to hide them. He refused to believe he was crying. There was no way for that to be happening. And yet it was. And he only cried for this man. His raven was the only one who could make him break down; the only one who could make him submit, the only person who made him feel inferior. He wanted his adoration; but more importantly, he wanted to stay with him no matter the situation. It was a horrible way to be, he decided. How he could torture his original even though he needed him.

L didn't need to see B's face to know he was crying, but he just couldn't bring himself to care; Beyond wasn't stopping his assault... in fact, it seemed that he was only drawing out more pleasure. With their bodies pressed just a little closer together L could feel the shirt that the other man was still wearing rubbing against him; he shuddered at the new sensation and let out a barely contained moan.

"Stop..." he managed to get out another word, but it sounded more like a plea for more than anything else; his breath was starting to come in faster and shakier and he couldn't help his body's reaction to press back against each thrust. He knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold back anymore.

Beyond wasn't going to cum. He had been aroused earlier, but the more L begged him the more it left. Now it was for L's completion. He knew that even though the detective wouldn't admit it, he was going to cum. His chest started to shake with the force of his sobs but he still continued, "......please......" He didn't know he had whispered it or who to, but he prayed if L thought it was to him that he was apologizing even though he had no clue why he had said it. He considered stroking L's member but thought that, if he did, L would hate him more than he did: as much as B hated that Light Yagami. So much so that he would plan the murder of him; he tried to be kind with everything he did, worrying about if he would last as long as he hoped for L to.

L took in a huge gasp of air and almost missed the whispered word; he didn't know what B meant by it, and he was much too distracted to be able to figure it out at the moment. He pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with later, as it seemed Beyond didn't expect a response from him; he went back to trying to deal with the matter at hand, which wasn't any more pleasant. By now, each thrust from Beyond was bringing out a confused plea from his lips; he knew what he was trying to say, but each one only came out as a garbled moan that he just couldn't contain.

He wanted more... he wanted less... he wanted to be free so he could cling to Beyond... but he wanted to pull away and hide in a place where no one could find him. He wanted... he... wanted...

With a sharp cry all of L's thoughts temporarily vanished; he pressed against the stimulation while arching against his copy and the restraints that held him down. He moaned and twisted as he soaked Beyond's shirt in sticky fluid before finally dropping back to rest on the hospital bed. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately as his thoughts came rushing back to him and he turned his head away to hide as much as possible; he was ashamed and disgusted with himself... and worst of all: he was the one who'd enjoyed it...

Beyond felt the substance as it coated their mid-sections and adhered to his shirt. He pulled himself out of L slowly; not wanting to rip himself out for two reasons: one being that he would tear more at L if he did and the other because he enjoyed the feel of L's hole around his cock. He closed his eyes, grit his teeth and took off his shirt quickly; with a shuddering breath, he lay beside L in silence: waiting for the judgment he knew would come to pass.


	4. The Bad Man

**Chapter Four – The Bad Man**

_by Andyouthinkimcrazy [FF.N]/ ShoushiMitsukai [dA] and hitagashi [da and MM.O]_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or make money off of this... If we did there would be heavy yaoi.**

_Summary: This chapter shows what happened to make Beyond crazy._

---

L didn't say anything, he couldn't; there were several thoughts and words spinning in his mind but he just couldn't bring himself to say any of them. There were things he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to start any kind of civil conversation. There were things he wanted to scream, but he couldn't take it if Beyond grew angry and started to cut him up again... not now. There were things he wanted to do, but he was still bound... still helpless...

So he remained silent and unmoving; trapped, for now, in his own unproductive self-hatred. He could only afford this single moment of silence, no more; if he became his own enemy there would be no way he would ever free himself from this horrid situation.

Beyond started rocking against L subconsciously, not entirely knowing he was there but knowing something warm was by him, "This old man, he played one, he played knick-knack on my gun, with a knick-knack patty-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home..." He was looking at L but at the same time, his eyes were vacant and he was looking at nothing, "This old man, he played two, he played knick-knack on my shoe, with a knick-knack patty-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home." He continued to do this to the end of the song and back.

L turned his head slightly to look back into the distant red eyes of his copy; B really was mentally ill... it was so painfully obvious. Reason and logic seemed to fail despite the intelligence locked up in that head. Beyond had demonstrated obsessive behavior, dramatic mood swings, and now he was rocking back and forth mumbling a child's song in what L could only suspect was some kind of comfort method. With all of this in mind, it was hard to really loathe Beyond with his entire being; he wanted to, however.

The small part of him that was driven by emotions was telling him he should laugh in Beyond's face. He should point out with chilling clarity the many reasons why he could never emotionally or mentally belong to Beyond. The copy could torture and rape him every day, but only his body would belong to such a beast. L knew he was _far_ above B's petty tricks to break him down...

And yet...

He would never do this. He wasn't driven by such feelings; he was a logical person, and neither of them would benefit if he were to launch an emotional attack on the mentally fragile man. They... really had to work together if they both wanted to come out of this; though it was rather impossible with things the way they were. L knew that if he even suggested putting Beyond back into a mental institution he'd be met with resistance of some form... but it was what B needed. That and, L decided, he would probably need some kind of support... from the one person who mattered to him at all.

That would have to be the ultimate goal in this, but L couldn't make it known; he couldn't make the mistake of acting too early as he had with his previous plans. This time... he would simply have to endure these things instead of trying to find a way out of them; he could only hope he worked fast enough. Watari was looking for him for sure... and he didn't want to think of what would happen when Watari found them. When L left here with B it would be willingly, so that they could both work towards some kind of recovery... rather than the first failed attempt he'd made when he'd left B in LA.

Beyond shot up and started to shake L's shoulders, "The numbers are fading! You need to find a Shinigami! You need a life longer! You need to raise your numbers! Numbers are ticking down and down! They're rocketing down down down down down and out of town!!! Away away away away! We should play we should play play play!!! Before your time fades away!!!" He smiled maniacally as he shot out rhymes.

He nuzzled into L's neck happily before looking up with tears in his eyes, "The numbers they go down and down, down and down, down and down. Will you stay until I drown? My fair Lawli?" Tears fell down his face and onto L's chest, "Fifth of November in 2004, the numbers turn zero. Before the fifth of November 2004 you will need a hero!"

L sighed before turning a little more towards Beyond; cautiously he leaned in, though he refused to touch the other man more that he already was, "Beyond... do you think you will be my hero?" Truthfully, he wasn't interested in what B thought about this particular topic; he was only testing to see if B was conscious enough to recognize his voice among... whatever strange thoughts were in his head. If he could then maybe he could figure out a way to coax Beyond back into the semi-sane attitude he'd had before the rape.

Beyond smiled happily, "I want to keep you! You seem nice! My name's Beyond, what's yours? No, wait, I can see it! Can you see my numbers and name too? I have special eyes!" He looked down, "Why are we naked? And why are you tied up? Where are we?" He bounced a little on L and looked around, "Ah! I know! You should play with me!!" He jumped off of L, "Will you play with me? Will you stay and play with me? I don't know where my parents are! I think my mommy's numbers ran out! And I think my daddy's did! So I'm aaaalllll alone! Will you be my friend?" He smiled at L innocently. "Please?"

L stared at him with his ever calculating dark eyes; was this some form of trick..? Or had B actually reverted to a younger version of himself? He didn't want to say he was afraid, but he did wonder if this might be some kind of trick Beyond was using to try to lead him into a trap. Cautiously he replied to his child-like copy, "Alright, I will try... though I haven't the experience to be a very good friend, I'm afraid."

Beyond smiled at him happily, "I'll teach you! I like to draw! And play tag! They're fun games!!! I never really liked other games... Do you like other games?" He began unbuckling L's restraints quickly, "Let's play tag!!!" He saw the chains and stared, "Hmm…" He then smiled as if he had gotten a bright idea. He found the knife and picked the lock easily, "There! Come on! Let's play!!" He grabbed L's hands and pulled him off the bed, "It's fun! It's fun!"

L grit his teeth as his legs touched the ground; an instant spike of pain traveled from his torn passage up his spine and even down into his legs making a faint shiver pass though his body, though he otherwise remained stoic and unmoved by the pain. He took a short intake of breath before, with one eye fixed on Beyond, he bent down to grab his boxers from the floor.

B seemed to genuinely be caught in some childhood reenactment, but that didn't make him feel any better about this situation. Beyond had set him free; and that might be proof enough that he wasn't trying to trick him, but then that meant that he had to be extra careful not to further damage this child while, at the same time, trying to bring back the B he knew. It would prove to be difficult... and he may just have to wait for B to come around on his own.

Then, of course... there was this 'playing' Beyond wanted. It could be innocent enough, but there were so many warning signs that were going off in his head, likely due to Beyond's earlier actions, he didn't want to agree to play any games B suggested at all. Nevertheless, as L slipped on his boxers, he smiled at the child-like Beyond with just a light curve to his lips, "Well, tell me what game we'll be playing... and I'll decide then if I want to play it or not." he gently nudged a garment of Beyond's that was on the floor with a bare toe, "You should dress too or you'll catch a cold."

Beyond looked at the boxers and pulled them on. He hopped around trying to get his second leg in the boxers but instead catching his foot and falling backwards. He yelled out in shock as he fell to the floor. He landed on his back and gasped in pain, "Ah... owwww..." He bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. He curled on his side and sniffled while holding his knees to his chest. He finished pulling up his boxers as soon as his tears started to fall. He curled away from L again and cried heavily. His hand went up to his mouth when he started to whine loudly. A moment later, he bit down on his hand heavily. He bit to the point of where it bled. He trembled and looked at L fearfully. His eyes widened at the slouched stance of the detective. "D-Don't hurt me! I... I won't do it again! Please don't!" He bit down on his hand once more after that.

L stared at him with wide eyes as he processed the information this little incident had given him; the way he'd reacted suggested that he'd been harmed intentionally by someone... and maybe he'd been taught to punish himself? That could be the reason as to why he was now biting at his hand.

One thumb came up to L's lips and he bit at it as he continued to think; how could he defuse this situation in the most efficient way? He had to show B that he wasn't threatening; and though it would put him in danger if B _was_ trying to trick him, L sunk down to the floor in his crouch to seem less threatening. He placed his hands on his knees and wiggled his toes a little against each other.

"Relax." he said in his calm, cold voice, "I don't plan to harm you at all, Beyond. Please remove your hand from your mouth before you damage it further."

Beyond moved away from him and he shook his head violently, "Mommy said speak your mind. Daddy beat Mommy. Mommy doesn't speak anymore. Daddy says I have to shut up. Daddy says I have to listen. Daddy says he doesn't love me anymore. Daddy says I took away my Mommy. Daddy says I'm getting too smart. Daddy says I need to be punished. I don't like how my Daddy punishes me. I do it for him. Sometimes he does it to me too. My Mommy is in the ground. My Daddy is going to die soon. His zeros are ticking down. The bad man is here again. Why does he come here, L? Why does he do those things?" He looked up at L in extreme sadness and fear. He reached out and grasped L's pants. "Don't leave. Please."

L quickly pieced everything together the best that he could. B's father beat his mother until she died... then he turned his anger onto Beyond... and had him punish himself as well. His father died or was dying when 'the bad man' came... ... but what things did he do..? It seemed to him that this 'bad man' must be even worse than Beyond's father, he seemed much more terrified of this man than his abusive father. What did this man do?

He had to wonder about this, but he wasn't sure if pressing B for details would be appropriate... it may only send Beyond into some further spiral of childhood memories. For now he simply reached down and slid one hand over B's; he squeezed gently and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. In a low voice he replied, "I... won't leave, B..." and, strangely enough, he meant it.

Beyond tensed at being called that, "Why did you just... call me 'B'? My name is Beyond..." He pulled himself closer to L trying to feel secure again, "Do you know why the bad man comes? He's not good. I told Daddy he was no good. Bad Man killed Daddy. Bad Man tortured him with a wire hanger. My evil Daddy is gone. Now the Bad Man is here. He's no good you know. He does bad things. He's a very bad man. I never liked him. He liked to scare me. And now he likes to do very bad things. It makes me scared. I don't like it. He's really no good. He likes to do things that my Mommy said shouldn't happen. He likes to drug me. He likes to do bad things. He's a bad, bad man. Why is he so bad to me, L? Why does he hurt me?" His eyes search L's eyes for an answer. "Do you know?" He clutched tighter, "Please tell me you do. I don't want him to do the things he does." He bit his lip again, "Can you keep the Bad Man away?"

L was around 90% sure he knew exactly what the 'Bad Man' had done to Beyond... but if he was right, and this man had violated the young boy, then why would B have raped him just moments ago..? L knew he would never force that pain on someone... but then... B was mentally unstable and this had happened to him when he was a child. He'd heard that people were more likely to lash out when they were older if they were abused at a young age... perhaps the same could be said for rape victims. Or maybe it was the combination of both?

"I can't say for sure that I know why he hurt you, Beyond." L said, still in his stoic and calculating manner, though he tightened his grip over the hand that was attached to his jeans, "But I can promise you that you are safe from him now." the detective cracked a bit of a smile and reached out with his other hand to brush his long fingers though his copy's black hair, "I may not look it, but I'm a powerful man."

Beyond looked at him with big eyes, his smile was hesitant but big. "I believe you L! You wouldn't lie to me, right?" He purred at the hand in his hair and then giggled at his reaction. "L... can I sit in your lap?" Beyond twiddled with his fingers, unsure whether or not he would be able to; he didn't think he knew this man but he could trust him. A blush lit his face with the innocent question, "I mean, you don't have to let me. It's just what Mommy did whenever I had nightmares or wasn't feeling good."

L was extremely tempted to say 'no'; he rather liked sitting here on the floor, curled up with Beyond close... but far enough that he was comfortable... and he rather liked his crouching position. But, L rubbed his toes together again, he knew that in order to show B, the real B, that he was committed to helping him he couldn't reject anything... even little things like this.

With a quick movement L slid his hand from B's hair and stood into his usual slouch; he looked between B and the bed for a moment before he climbed onto it and gestured for B to follow him up. He had to fight hard, very hard, to ignore the warning sirens that were going off in his head; he knew he was inviting his rapist into bed with him... but he had to ignore that. He was rather certain by this point that B wasn't trying to trick him... he'd had many opportunities already to attack him if he so chose.

Beyond followed him and sat in L's lap hesitantly and flinching when he accidentally touched his back against L's leg. He curled up from the pain and clutched to L. Fresh tears sprung out of his eyes unbidden. He buried his face in L's chest and cried, "Thank you..." He smiled up at L happily and then hugged him, "I think I can trust you." He fell asleep quickly due to pain and the softness of L's skin.

L sighed and leaned back in the bed; he began again to gently run his hands through the sleeping Beyond's hair as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. He wouldn't be joining B in slumber, he decided. He wouldn't want to be completely helpless when Beyond woke up again in what might be his normal state; if he saw his prisoner unbound... just what would he think and do..? L didn't want to be sleeping if B became angry with what he found.

But... L had nothing to think about; he would avoid the topic of Beyond completely for obvious reasons... and it was virtually impossible to work on the Kira case without a computer or another source of information. And really... what else did he have to think of..? Perhaps he could think of his current heirs... though there was only so long that line of thought could satisfy him...

Eventually, L did drift off; the exhaustion from the physical violation and his usual insomnia seemed to catch up with him and he drifted off with his hand still settled in Beyond's dark hair.

Beyond slept heavily and began to relive his memories. The Bad Man began to touch him weirdly but in ways his Mommy had told him were bad. He pushed his arms against his chains while hitting against his captor's chest violently. In reality he was thrashing about and hitting L harshly. He whined and screamed and tears streamed down his face.

L was jolted awake by a harsh hit to his chest, and then another and another. He yelped in shock and didn't waste a moment in reacting. With both hands he shoved at Beyond and used his legs to kick the other man off the bed. He turned then and hopped off the other side to put some distance between them and give him a moment to collect his thoughts.

Beyond shook violently and sobbed, pulling his legs to his chest. He made sure to make his ball as tight and air tight as possible. He muttered incoherently until one sentence came out unbidden. "...Sorry... Lawli-pop... I didn't want to.... hurt you...." With that he fell unconscious with tears, thrashing and sobs.

L sighed softly and shoved his thumb into his mouth; his teeth worked at the skin for a moment before he moved around the bed to look down at his copy. What should he do? Part of him wanted to take advantage of this: he could tackle B right now in this nightmare of his and chain him up with the shackles that still lay on the bed. Then he could escape with Beyond as his prisoner... he could leave him in a better mental institution this time and just... forget all about it...

But... ... he somehow felt far too responsible for this situation to take that course of action.

Beyond's body flinched as if shying away from something. "D-Don't! ...it hurts...!" Beyond flinched again, drawing his thumb into his mouth. He bit down so hard that he drew blood.

L frowned as he watched Beyond with dark, expressionless eyes; he stepped a little closer and sighed softly before calling out. He hoped his words would reach the other man, "Beyond! Beyond! Nothing's happening to you!" he stepped a little closer, though he was afraid to actually get within striking distance of his copy, "Beyond..."

Beyond whimpered and withdrew his head more, his mumbling grew louder and when he woke his head shot up. When he saw L, in his mind the gaunt face was replaced with a terrifying person. He scrambled back into the wall and pressed against the wall. "I... I won't! You can't make me! My Mommy says it's wrong! You don't touch people like that! You don't make them touch you! It's bad! I won't!" He backed away, fear etched into his features. He made sure to be completely against the wall so as not to be seen by others.

L crouched down again as he had the day before; he stared across at B as one thumb again moved to his lips, "I won't make you do anything, Beyond... what happened to you was wrong... and it won't ever happen to you again... ... only your dreams will replay those things... ... and... I want to help you get rid of that too..."

Beyond tried to back away again; he knew what the Bad Man wanted. He only had ten minutes before the Bad Man would leave. He was so afraid he was trembling. "You too, L? You want to do it too? Why?" Tears lit and fell from his eyes as he continued to struggle away.

L shook his head quickly as he curled his arm around his legs; he stretched his toes a little and watched the movement, "I'd never do anything to you B... I promised you." he played a little with his lip stretching it to show the white rows of teeth they hid before he spoke again, "Beyond, you need to calm down. Right now... _he_ is only in your head."

Beyond quickly scurried under the bed. He shook his head in jerky movements, "He's here, Lawli-pop! I know he is! I saw his numbers again! I know he is! His numbers went down in the way they would have! He's here! He found me!" He started shaking as his mind regained its former age. Still he hid but pleaded to L with his eyes as well as words, "You need to hide! Come under here! He won't get you if he can't find you! He doesn't like beds! The Bad Man doesn't like them!" He shook his head, "He'll like you though! Hide, PLEASE!!!" Tears spilled out faster as he trembled in fear for himself and L.

L bit at his thumb again; he didn't like this situation one bit. He was safe, and so was B no matter where they chose to hide or if they chose not to; he really didn't want to get any closer to B but... he was wary of the turn Beyond's madness might take if he didn't. Beyond's mental health was one of his top priorities in this... and he wouldn't be any help if he were to agitate the situation.

L drew his thumb from his mouth before he crept along the floor, still in his crouch, towards the bed. He dropped down lower and slid under the bed next to Beyond.

Beyond smiled at him then turned grave as the doorknob rattled. He put a finger to his mouth as he searched beside him for something. He started shaking as he heard boots running down the hall at the door, breaking it open under the weight. The man staggered and Beyond finally found it: his gun. If he had to, he would. He didn't want L to be hurt by this man. He looked over to L and mouthed out the words "Bad Man" before turning his attention back to the feet that were roaming the room carefully.


	5. Hope? No… despair

**Chapter Five – Hope? No… despair.**

By Andyouthinkimcrazy [FF.N]/ ShoushiMitsukai [dA] and hitagashi [da and MM.O]

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or make money off of this... If we did there would be heavy yaoi.

Summary: Whoever said the bad guy had to stay? (Seriously, read _CLAMP School Detectives_ and you'll see what I mean.) Dante flees and Beyond is emo and L is paranoid. Isn't love grand?

---

L stared with wide eyes at the booted feet; did this really mean that Beyond was correct? He'd thought it had only been some kind of hallucination but if B could really see these 'numbers'...

November 5th......

No, this had to be some kind of coincidence. Perhaps he'd already been found by Watari and the others of the task force? There was no way he could tell from down here; he had to wait in order to find out.

Beyond held the gun shakily. **For his L. For his L.** If he tried to do anything, he would shoot him. To protect **his** L. He shut his eyes then snapped them open, waiting to see if he would leave when suddenly the mattress was flipped over then the frame itself. Beyond rushed and covered L from view as completely as possible. He held the gun aloft and to the man's head. "Lawli-pop, when I say so, run: as fast and hard as you can. Don't hesitate. Go. All right?" He smiled at L before glaring at the man above him. His face turned into an evil snarl while he remembered the things that had twisted him.

L quickly tilted his head to stare up at the man; was this really the man who had so harmed B? Or was Beyond simply replacing this man's face with an image long ingrained into his mind? He didn't know... he didn't know at all what the 'Bad Man' looked like so he didn't know if Beyond was protecting him from an innocent person or not... though he didn't _look_ like anyone with good intentions...

L hated how much he didn't know, he hated hiding behind Beyond, and he hated how absolutely helpless he was in all of this.

The man advanced until the shaky gun was in his face, "Kid, you've given me a run for my money. Been lookin' for ya for years now. And," he looked at L, "seems to me ya got a little friend too. Ain't that magical? Incompliant little shits like you don't deserve friends. 'Specially not pretty ones like that." His drawl gave B the chills and Beyond began to cry again when the gun was launched backwards out of his hand to land on the ground by L. He looked at L and kicked the man, "Run, Lawli-pop. Run, run, and run some more. Do it!" He looked at the numbers above the head but more important was the name. "Dante Magnius. Remember that name."

L furiously shook his head and reached his hand out to the gun; he took it in his grasp and aimed it straight at the man who had broken in, "Beyond." he began in a serious voice, finger hovering over the trigger as he stared up into golden eyes, "I've decided I won't be leaving without you."

Dante looked at him with a smirk, "Come on, kid, ya can't do it! This kid likes 'em weak!" Beyond stared at L in shock until his mouth twisted into a small grin; it would figure that he would end up having to depend on L again. And he wasn't leaving; that made B become determined to beat Dante. He backed up until he was by L and thus his knife. He picked it up, wiping drying blood on his boxers.

He held it in his hand loosely, ready to throw it; Dante's life was fading, that meant one thing: he was dying by either L or B's hand today.

"You would be surprised how 'weak' I'm not." L replied in a bored tone of voice, though he did not take his eyes off the albino before him; he could not afford a second of inattention when it came to someone who was immediately a danger to his health.

Beyond felt the slight shaking of his hand: he knew he wouldn't be able to do this, it was impossible. He was still too afraid. Dante saw and laughed loudly, "Little baby B, you're STILL afraid of little ol' me? Pathetic." Dante walked closer, laughing at the two before him. One overly cautious and the other trembling in fear, "Too bad I gotta kill the pretty boy, huh Beyond?" Dante leered at them and Beyond squeezed his eyes shut. The knife was slipping so he held it more firmly.

L frowned and quickly stood; he held the gun tightly in his grip as he stared the other man down with a hard look in his black eyes. Distractedly he noticed the wounds on his chest were throbbing with pain in time with the beating of his heart; but it was ignored for the feel of gun's trigger against his curled index finger, "I don't know what you think you can do against us unarmed, you should leave now while you can."

Beyond looked at L briefly and tried to earn comfort from his voice; but all it did was make him sick. He could see blood trickling out of some of the wounds and felt shame and regret fill him. But still, he nodded in agreement, afraid his voice would fail him.

Dante's smile disappeared as he evaluated the situation. He shook his head and backed out, "Of course. Sorry to bother ya. I'll be going now." Dante turned and ran outside then away from the building. B dropped the knife and started shaking uncontrollably. He had his eyes wide and locked on the door, not really remembering that L was there.

L sighed out a breath of relief, though he kept his grip on the gun steady; that man might return with his own weapon and he wasn't about to release the only defense he had. He dropped back into his crouch next to Beyond and eyed the door warily for a second before turning to look at B, "Beyond... are you alright?" he asked calmly.

Beyond snapped his head in L's direction and then looked at his chest, "I... Are you okay, Lawli-pop?" He looked away in shame and walked to the bathroom shakily; once there, he went into the cabinet beneath the sink, grabbing bandages, antiseptics, medical tape and gauze. He came out with it, making sure he had it all before sitting on the floor next to L. He held it up then set it on the floor, "I... you... I need to fix you." He looked at his shaking hands and mentally cursed himself for visibly showing weakness to L.

L sighed and curled his free arm around his legs while he set the one with the gun on the ground, though his grasp didn't let up; he cast his gaze to the items Beyond had brought out for him, "You don't have to, I can deal with it myself. You really need to relax, B... and get this off your mind."

Beyond felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing or from the biting of his lip. His shaking redoubled with the force of the sobs that wracked his body. He started to hiccup as it hit him that L didn't want him to touch him. Probably didn't even want to be near him. Beyond scooted back against the wall then sighed wearily in defeat. He kept his face facing the hands in his lap.

L turned towards Beyond and watched him sob for a moment; he hadn't meant to make B so upset, but he had. Obviously, Beyond mistook this as more of a rejection; and coupled with the 'I hate you' remark from earlier it would be adding onto the man's unstable mental health. When he thought more carefully, it was the remark that had set this behavior off in the first place. If he wanted to help reverse the damage he would have to tell B that he wasn't hated… regardless of the probable increase of Beyond's sexual advances.

Unfolding from his crouch, L stretched his legs out before him. He wiggled his toes a bit before drawing his legs back to sit with them crossed. He stared at Beyond a moment longer before he let out a sigh and snagged the roll of bandages. He then leaned across the floor towards Beyond and nudged his foot with the roll, "If it really means that much to you B, I'll let you." L said while lifting the bandages higher from the floor so that he could draw B's gaze from his lap, "I wouldn't mind that much…"

Beyond looked at him in confusion; first he was shocked to see him, then he was hating him, then he was a puddle of goop when he moved in him a certain way, then back to hate, something had happened yesterday though he had no clue what, then he doesn't believe him when he KNEW Dante was there, then he hid, then he helped, then he rejected B's help, then decided to allow it? It made no sense to B whatsoever and it surprised him.

Beyond was an expert on L. No one knew as much about him as B did and they never would. But he was confused by the detective all the same. He took the bandage gingerly and moved over to him, placing it back in the pile slowly. He then picked up the disinfectant and added it to the gauze he had grabbed out. After that, he looked to L expectantly. He didn't want to be rejected again so he was careful this time. "Are you sure?"

L nodded slowly before stretching so he was sitting up straight; it hurt a little, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with while Beyond worked. Really, he was more focused on Beyond's rather interesting attitude; he seemed like he was genuinely sorry for what he had done. It would make sense, of course, after hearing the words 'I hate you' from someone he... admired he must be regretting his actions. Perhaps that had been what that 'please' had been about... that single word that had somehow reached L's mind while he was being raped...

'Please, take it back.'

Perhaps those had been the words that Beyond was trying to send to him; but L didn't regret saying them, not if they had knocked some sense into that head, albeit slowly. So maybe... maybe he shouldn't tell Beyond that he'd been lying when he'd said them. If Beyond seemed willing to earn some sort of trust back from him, then he would have to keep those words to himself.

Beyond dabbed at the wounds softly, switching gauze pads every now and then when one got too dirty. He continued this process until he was sure L could be smelled from two miles away with the amount of Betatine he had applied. He had always liked how it cleared the sinuses and thus only used it. With a small shuffle he grabbed the bandages and set to work wrapping L's torso. Sadly, to do this, he had to lean very close to L. So he leant as far away as he could so as not to scare L. When he was done, he clipped it into place and circled around L to check if he missed anything. Satisfied it was all covered; he sat in a crouch shakily and poked at the floor with his face downcast, "All done."

L slid his free hand over the bandages once before he shifted to curl his legs to his chest again; his other hand was still holding the gun, but he switched to holding it his usual way: between thumb and index finger. He lifted it up before him and stared at it with blank black eyes before he cast his gaze to Beyond, "Perhaps we should leave here. The chances of him returning at a later time are rather high... and he would likely be prepared with a weapon of his own."

Beyond looked at him in shock; then again he returned his face to looking down with a nod before chewing on his finger to the point where it bled. He pulled his hand away as a sudden thought hitting him. "Your hotel; that's the safest place, there's more security than a maximum security prison... but..." He stared at L in absolute misery, "If we go there, I'll be arrested. But... I'd deserve it, wouldn't I?" He smiled at L sadly and lied down on the floor, "Or I can stay and get you away from here. Either way, we won't see each other anymore..." New tears started in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away. He really hated how weak he was right now. Stupid, that's what he was.

L drew his left thumb up to his lips as he looked back to the gun dangling from his grip. He ignored Beyond's pain while he thought things over: this was what he wanted, wasn't it? Beyond was willingly giving him the decision to decide what would happen to him. He'd follow him back to the hotel to be arrested and dealt with... there'd be another trial for him dealing with his escape, the murder L knew he'd committed (and any others), and this latest kidnapping and rape.

That stuff certainly didn't fit into his plan; Beyond would have to go back to L. A. for the murder and escape, and L wanted to keep him close. Then, of course, the kidnapping and rape would be swept under the rug for L to keep his identity hidden. It was safe to say that Beyond would not be returning if he were arrested, and L wanted to get Beyond help as soon as he could.

With a sigh L lowered the gun and let it lay flat on the floor before he tilted his head once more in his copy's direction, "Not necessarily."

Beyond looked at him in confusion: did he just say what he thought he said? Did that mean he had a chance to stay with him? To keep him safe? He kept his eyes on L. "What do you mean?"

L nibbled on his thumb for a second before his lips curved into a little bit of a smile around the digit; he drew it back slightly and said, "I mean that I might not want you to be arrested at this moment in time."

Beyond sat up abruptly and stared at L in shock; without realizing it, he had tackled the raven to the ground in a hug. His tears fell into L's hair and his body shook uncontrollably as he murmured out, "Thank you." continuously.

L yelped and froze against the ground with Beyond on top of him; memories quickly jolted across his mind before he could stop them. He squeezed his eyes shut and shoved at Beyond shoulders, "Get off!"

Beyond realized what he had done and jumped off of L quickly. He then proceeded to scramble back against the wall, "I... I..!" He shook his head, stood and ran out of the room in a rush. On his way down the hall, he crashed into the wall and other objects, not bothering to notice a sharp edge of a metal door had clipped his shoulder.

L sucked in a deep, trembling breath before he relaxed against the floor. His dark eyes rolled upwards and his head tilted back so he could look at the door which Beyond had run out from. He was gone... to where? L didn't know, nor did he care right now. He just needed to relax and get this out of his head before he worried about what his copy was up to.

Beyond collapsed in the makeshift living room in tears, his left shoulder bleeding profusely and draining him of energy; the supposed clip on his shoulder had actually reached his bone. He whimpered when he moved and deemed it more appropriate to stay still after that. He hadn't done anything wrong; he had just hugged him. Why did this have to happen to him all the time? Why not someone else? Someone who could handle all the pain he felt with this?

L drew in another deep breath before he sat up; his mind was still replaying the lips on his skin and the feel of the blade cutting into the skin of his chest. He could still feel the jab of Beyond's hips connecting with his own...

Quickly, he moved to his feet and tried desperately to ignore the pain that came with the movement; he'd managed to ignore it all this time, he'd be able to do it again. Now, he knew it was time to find Beyond... who knew what he was doing alone..?

Beyond saw it right by him. It looked beautiful to him at the moment. Staring in wonder, he picked it up, wondering why he had never thought of this before. Moving the knife in his hands gracefully, so ethereally beautiful, like a spirit resided in it. He thought of L and with a saddened smile drew it across his wrist. There it was: his blood. Sparkling somewhat in the light that had entered the room, he marveled at it. Without a second thought, he raised the blade up to his neck slowly because somewhere in his mind he was wishing L would stop him. But, B reasoned, if he hadn't wanted him to, wouldn't he have followed? Or been gentler? And those words were still ringing in his head painfully: _'I hate you.'_ Beyond smiled at the thought again; at least L had used some energy on him. No matter what type of thought it was, it was a welcome thought. Slowly - so as not to completely open the skin-B glided the razor sharp blade over his throat.


End file.
